Im Not Sick!
by HelloSunshine87
Summary: Beliza one shot. Just some ideas I was tossing around.


After working late at work one night Eliza felt completely beat. It took all of her energy to keep her eyes open and by the she walked into the door she felt like she could fall asleep right there on the floor.

Bucky took one look at her and laughed "Tough day huh Baby?"

Eliza groaned and sunk into the couch "You have no idea."

Bucky sat next to her on the couch and kissed her forehead. "Woah E, you're burning up. I think you have a fever."

She just shook her head "No. Zombies don't get sick."

"Hold on, I'm going to get a thermometer." He said standing up.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down "No need, I'm _can't_ be sick. It's impossible."

Then a little green haired girl came running down the stairs "I heard Mommy's car. Is she home?"

"I'm right here Mackenzie." Eliza said from the couch.

She made a beeline for her mother jumping into her lap. "Mama, I think you have a fever." She said looking up at her.

Bucky gave her an _I told you so_ look.

"Mackenzie, I'm not sick. Zombies can't get sick." She said.

"But I get sick." Mackenzie said her voice riddled with confusion.

"You get that from your father."

"Ok Kitten," Bucky said standing up "You need to get back in bed."

"Fine. Goodnight Mama." She kissed her mother's cheek and jumped up and followed her father upstairs.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

After Mackenzie was in bed Eliza was finally able to lay down and get some sleep. Before she could drift off Bucky quickly ran a thermometer across her head.

"Uh!" She said shooting up.

"Yep, that's a fever." Bucky said looking at the thermometer.

Eliza let out a frustrated breath "I'm going to say this one more time. Zombies. Can't. Get. Sick!"

He handed her the thermometer "Care to explain?"

She fell back onto her pillow "Zombies don't get sick." She gestured to her Z-band "This fixes all that."

"Mackenzie has a Z-band and she still gets sick." He pointed out.

She propped herself up on her elbows "Mackenzie also has a human father. Which makes her human. And humans get sick."

"Eliza-"

"No!" She interrupted "I don't care what the thermometer says or what your and Mackenzie say. I can't get sick, end of discussion NOW GO TO SLEEP." She yelled before turning off the lamp and collapsing on her side.

Bucky sighed and pulled her close to him noticing how unusually warm her skin was. He couldn't help but laugh "You definitely have a fever."

"I do not!' She argued while attempting to get out of his grip.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"And I'm learning how to spell my name." Mackenzie said as she watched her father make breakfast.

Bucky raised an eyebrow "Really?"

She smiled "Yes! M-A-C-K-E-N-Z-Y" She said proudly.

"Actually Kenz, it's spelled M-A-C-K-E-N-Z-I-E it was an ie not a y."

She wrinkled her nose "Are you sure?"

Bucky laughed "Pretty sure considering I named you."

Then Eliza walked into the kitchen "Good morning Mama!" Mackenzie yelled jumping up from her stool. Eliza picked her up and rested her on her hip.

"I'm helping Daddy make breakfast!" She exclaimed.

Eliza smiled "Kitten you have 30 minutes before I have to drop you off at kindergarten, I layed an outfit on your bed so why don't you go get dressed?"

"Ok!" Eliza sat her down on feet and she ran upstairs.

She walked over to the oven and Bucky wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Mourning Baby."

She sighed and snuggled closer into his chest "Please tell me how I'm gonna get through another 12 hour shift?"

He pulled back and looked at her "You're going to work?"

She narrowed her eyes "Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Because you're-"

"No. Don't even say it." She said holding up her finger in warning.

He laughed at her reaction "I didn't say anything. But when if your extra tired tonight don't say I didn't warn you."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bucky came was eating lunch at home that day when his wife walked through the door looking more exhausted than he'd ever seen her.

He got up from the couch immediately and wrapped her up in hug. "Baby are you okay?" His voice laced with concern.

She sighed "It's possible...perhaps you… maybe we're a little right." She admitted

Bucky laughed "I'll take it."

"I have a fever."

He gasped "What? I can't believe it! I'll call a doctor."

"No doctor." She said looking up at him "I don't need one."

Bucky shook his head "Fine. Try to get some rest."

"I'll try." She said as she started to climb the stairs "Can you pick up Mackenzie from school?"

"Of course, now you rest."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

At 2:30 Mackenzie ran outside and surveyed the lawn searching for her mother. After a few minutes of searching she heard her name being called and found her father's face.

"DADDY!" She made a beeline for her father.

"Hey Kitten," He said as he caught her in hug.

"Where's Mommy?" She asked.

"Mommy's sick." He informed her.

She looked up at him in shock "Really? Why didn't she admit it last night?"

He just shook his head "Mommy's stubborn."

"Did you call the doctor?" She asked.

Bucky laughed "She's ready to admit she's sick. She's not ready to admit she needs someone else's help."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Mommy, Mommy wake up." Eliza awoke to her daughter a few feet away from her face staring at her intently.

"Daddy told me you had a fever." Mackenzie said "Do you feel ok?"

Eliza smiled "I'm fine sweetheart. How was school?"

Mackenzie smiled sat on the end of the end of couch "I learned how to spell my full name, M-A-C-K-E-N-Z-Y R-A-Y-N-E." She proudly.

Eliza just shook her head "That's right Kitten."

"I also have homework. I get to work on the alphabet."

"Why don't you start your homework early tonight Kenz?" Bucky suggested.

Mackenzie shook her head "No. I can't. I need help."

"Get started and I'll be up soon."

Mackenzie sighed but agreed and ran up to her room.

Bucky crouched down so that they were eye level and brought a hand up to her forehead "How do you feel Baby?"

"Better. The couch is cold, it helps." She said.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek "You still look beautiful even when you're sick."

Eliza blushed and gave him a shy smile "Can you stay with me?" She asked.

"What about Mackenzie?"

"Mackenzie knows the alphabet."

"Mackenzie thinks there is a y in her name."

Eliza laughed "Yeah I know. Just 5 minutes." She pouted.

"Fine."

He crawled onto the couch next to her and she rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and pulled her in closer.

10 minutes later Mackenzie came downstairs and let out a loud "Yuck!"

"I watch TV on that couch!"

Bucky sat up on his elbows "Sorry Kitten."

He carefully pulled his arm out from under Eliza, kissed her cheek and then followed Mackenzie upstairs.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next morning Eliza was woken up by a lively 5 year old jumping on her bed.

"Mommy look I made you breakfast!" She said shoving the plate of pancakes in her face.

"Oh did you?" She questioned.

"Daddy might have helped a little bit…"

"Speaking of Daddy…" Eliza said looking around the room.

"Work. He was going to stay home, but I wanted to help you get better."

"What did you have in mind?"

Mackenzie grabbed her hand and pulled her up "I'll show you! C'mon"

Mackenzie pulled her down into living room and pulled onto the couch.

"What do you think?" She asked proudly.

"What am I looking at?"

"That!" She said pointing at the T.V "Snow White! The magic movie."

"Magic movie?"

"Yes! When I was sick we watched Snow White and then I felt all better!"

"Oh yes, the magic movie." Eliza said not willing to burst Mackenzie's bubble and tell her that it was the antibiotics that made her feel better."

The girls spent the rest of day watching old disney movies and Mackenzie was able to convince her mom to make brownies.

"Do you feel better Mama?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes. Thank you Kenz."

Mackenzie perked up when she heard the door open and close and ran to meet the father. When she got to the door she jumped into his arms.

"I assume you and Mama had a fun day."

"Yeah! We watched Snow white!"

"The magic movie!"

"And I made brownies!"

Eliza cleared her throat from the couch.

Mackenzie sighed "Mama might have helped."

Bucky brought Mackenzie over to the couch and sat next to Eliza.

Eliza rested her head on his shoulder "Thank you, both of you. I feel a lot better."

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought zombies didn't get sick?"

She narrowed her eyes at him "Don't start with me pom-poms!"

 **Authors Note: Just a few ideas I had. I thought I might as well write them down. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
